My Amazon Hero Academia
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Izuku and Katsuki, along with their moms, are going on an unexpected vacation trip overseas, but then they suddenly find themselves on a strange island inhabited by only women and girls as they are also fierce trained warriors known as Amazons. Fate has brought these boys here to fulfill a destiny to become the heroes to save the world. IzukuxHarem. KatsukixHarem. Lemon. Milf.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Heroes on a Mysterious Island**

Far out in the great wide sea, the waves are rising a little high and the wind are blowing hard as a boat is rowing through the rash path as it goes up and down, a storm is hanging above the boat with some passengers including two young boys that are about to have the greatest adventure in their life.

"DAMNT IT! I'M SO BORED!" A young boy yelled in frustration.

Well, if one of them can try to calm down and not yell at something that makes him angry for whatever reason.

"K-Kacchan, please calm down, we'll be at the meet up point soon." The other boy said nervously.

The first boy is of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes with some muscles. He wears a black sleeveless t-shirt with red color words that say 'DIE' on the front, brown-yellow shorts, and red shoes. This boy is Katsuki Bakugo, a Hero in training.

The second boy has green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks, and also have some muscles despite being plain looking. He wears a green t-shirt with the word 'SMASH' on the front, dark blue shorts, and white shoes. He's Izuku Midoriya, also Hero in training.

"Damn it, Deku! Remind me again why are we out here in the first place." The angry boy asked Izuku, calling him "Deku" since their childhood.

"We're here because won a contest to go on a private vacation resort which I hope we'll arrive soon." Izuku reminded Katsuki who he always calls him Kacchan.

"But that doesn't fully give me an answer, neither of us have ever signed up for any stupid contest and yet they say that we're the winners." Katsuki said thinking that something about this vacation trip is not right.

"Who cares, it's free and I say let's go with the flow!" A woman shouted bursting into the boys' room.

"Shut the HELL up, Mom! And close your shirt damn it!" Katsuki snapped at his mom.

Katsuki's mom is a slender grown woman. She has sharp red eyes, and ash blond spiky hair, traits she shares with her son, though her hairstyle is only slightly longer. She wears a red-pink button shirt that is open showing off her red bikini containing her G-cup breasts, light-blue shorts, and yellow sandal. Despite being at her age of thirty-six, she still has a youthful appearance. She's Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother.

"Oh, lighten up son, we're just enjoying ourselves, right, Inko?" Mitsuki smiled pulling another woman in under her arm.

This woman is a slim woman who has short green hair with a ponytail on the left, and green eyes. She wears a beautiful white dress with some green leaves palm trees, the top part covering most of her FF-cup breasts leaving a quarter top of her cleavage expose, and green sandals on her feet.

"Easy, Mitsuki, your always so full of energy like a teenager and excited about every little thing." Inko exclaimed and got out of Mitsuki's grip.

"Hey, come on, I'm just trying to make the most of this sea traveling before we get to this vacation island." Mitsuki said sitting down on the bed with Katsuki.

"I still think something is up." Katsuki said, tsk that this vacation might be just a big scheme.

"Come on, kid, at least try to pretend you're happy to go on something exciting and free for once in your life." Mitsuki panted on Katsuki's head making him feel irritated.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen while we're out here on the sea." Inko worried, knowing that something dangerous things may happen to them at any moment or so.

Izuku look out the window starring at the waving tides and the dark clouds above them and the boat, thinking this vacation he and everyone are going to and what Kacchan said; he too believes that there's more to this vacation than meets the eyes. He also gets the weird feeling that something big is going to happen, he's not sure what it is, but he hopes that he'll prepare himself should the worse ever happen.

But that doesn't mean they're friend, not for a long time. They used to be close friends when they were little kids, hanging out and playing together whenever their moms would visit each other or meet up at some places. They had a good friendship until one day Katsuki became furious at Izuku for some reason and began to pick on even giving him the nickname "Deku" just to make fun of him. Since then, they've been drifting apart from each other as their moms try to fix their friendship.

Suddenly, a loud thunder roar and a lightning strike down near the boat on the water making Izuku jump a bit feeling a bit scared but soon calm his mind and sign in relief that nothing happened.

"Ha scare of a little lightning, Deku." Katsuki mocked earning him a smack on the head from his mom.

"Katsuki, behavior yourself." Mitsuki scolded her son.

"Try giving yourself your own advice." Katsuki yelled. Both Mother and Son of the Bakugo then gets into an argument that the mother and son of the Midoriya feel pity that these two can get along in their own way.

"(Well, at least this trip won't be so bad, a little adventure on an island wouldn't hurt.)" Izuku thought smiling that he gets to spent some more time with his mom.

It has been years since his father had suddenly disappeared since he was very young, no one closest to him like his family and friends knew what happened to him, it almost like he vanished from the face of the earth. Inko has been task of raising Izuku alone though she a bother to her, stilling loving her son to the very end making sure Izuku has a great life when the time will come when Izuku will move on to pursue his own path. Izuku is really smart being good in math and some other things and has been taking martial art lesson to defend himself and thought about helping others the best way he can like the heroes in his favorite comic books. Even if it means getting into very dangerous situations and risking his life to save others.

In an ironic way, Katsuki love his mom too despite the two almost always fighting with each other for whatever they talk about, but they would never truly hate each other. They just love each other in their own way even though it may not seem like it. Ever since Katsuki's dad died in a car accident when he was 8, Mitsuki has been going through some rough times trying to get over her husband's death with some drinks but knew that would just be wasting her life away and try her best to raise their son on her own. Katsuki has the most temper whenever someone insult his mom like she's a stupid bitch or something worse, he would lash at them giving them a painful lesson to never mess with his mom.

Both boys would do the best they can to help their moms to have a great time together with them and hoping to they enjoy their life as well for everything they've done for them over the years.

Then suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes down at the boat causing the whole scene to be white for a moment.

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Wow, the thunder storm is getting louder by the second." A brown hair girl said looking up at the sky.

"I hope nothing bad happens, ribbit." Another girl with long teal-green hair.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, it's not like something unexpected is going wash up on our beach." The brown hair girl assured before walking away thinking of going to sleep since it's late.

"I hope you're right, ribbit." The black-haired girl said looking at the sky one last time before heading off to bed as well.

 **(Morning, Beach)**

Izuku is seen groaning in his sleep while his body is rested on the shore of a beach and some water washes up on him and backing away as a gentle breeze blew over the boy. Izuku finally begins to wake up as the first thing he sees is his mom resting near him, he got up sitting on his rear and looking around seeing as though they're the only ones here.

"What… happened? Last I remember was… we were on the boat and…" Izuku tried to remember, but his memoires are a bit fuzzy to recall anything.

Izuku also notices that Katsuki and his mom are nowhere near them, seem as though they must've gone separate from him and his mom somehow.

"I hope those two are okay." Izuku concerned, knowing they'll be okay and went to wake up his mom.

"Mom wake up." Izuku said shaking his mom until she starts to wake up.

"Uh, Izuku, where are we?" Inko asked feeling a little pain in her head.

"I'm not quite sure, it looks like we're on a beach of some place." Izuku said.

"Well, what do we do now? If we're stranded, then I need a way out." Inko panicked, knew that something bad would happen and it did.

"Calm down Mom, I'm sure we're going to okay. First thing is that we need to find Kacchan and Misses Bakugo." Izuku stated the first priority.

"Y-Your right son, we have to stick to together and we'll get through this." Inko agreed though still scared a bit.

The two walks together alongside the shore line of the beach, Izuku took in his mom's hand into his to comfort her and telling her that everything is going to be okay. Inko was surprises at first that her son would just take her hand like they're on a date or something but knew that Izuku means well and let in the comfort.

Unknown to them, the two girls from before are watching them walking together.

The brown hair girl is a normal weighted girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws. She wears a pink and black two-piece white armor-like cloth, one around her waist and the other over her chest. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

The other girl is a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark sea-green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth. She also wears some green cloth armor-like for clothing. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Well, Ochaco, you were saying something about 'unexpected' on the shores, ribbit." The frog girl taunted.

"Shut up, Tsu! How was I suppose to know that we'll have strangers coming to our island." The known as Ochaco shouted softy at her friend.

"The older one is obviously a woman, but that other one she called her son, ribbit." Tsu said.

"Wait, so that means that's a man?" Ochaco asked surprise.

"Seems so, and we both know what happens when men steps on our island." Tsu remind her sister a certain rule on the island.

"But, that man is the mother's child, plus I don't think he's dangerous or anything." Ochaco protested on the thought.

"We'll just have to see what our Queen will think of this, ribbit." Tsu said, Ochaco sign knowing she's right.

 **(With Katsuki and Mitsuki)**

"When I find the bastard, who left us in the middle of nowhere, I roast him alive!" Katsuki threatened exploding in anger while stomping through the beach.

"Leave some beating for me, I want feel his ugly face in my fist!" Mitsuki growled.

"But first we have find Inko and Izuku." Mitsuki said quickly changing her mood. Kitsuki tsk thinking of wanting to find the nerd but knew he couldn't go against his mom when she's worry for others.

Unknown to them, two girls are watching them from behind the trees being as quiet as they can.

One girl's skin is tinted a pink color due to her acid quirk. Her eyes are dark with yellow irises. She has unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She wears an armor-like cloth in some shades of pink. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

The other girl is a petite, slender teenager. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes. She also wears black and purple armor theme clothing. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"Wow, can you believe it! Not only do we have two strangers on our island but one of them is a male child of the woman!" A pink-skinned girl whispered exciting.

"I don't know Mina, they could be a threat, especially with that young man." The girl with weird looking earlobes said.

"Oh, come on, Kyoka, loosen up! I'm sure they mean us no harm." Mina said, at least that what she hopes.

"Maybe so, but that's not up to us whether they'll live by the Queen." Kyoka said, knowing the ancient rule of their island of what to do if men trespass on their land.

"I don't know, she might be pretty upset that if she found out that men have set on our island." Mina said looking a little scared.

"Well, she'll be more upset if we don't report to her soon." Kyoka said as she walks deep into the jungle.

"Hey, Kyoka, wait up!" Mina gasped almost being left behind by her hand.

What nobody know is that it was fate to have brought the two boys to this mysterious island for a special purpose that will change their life forever.

* * *

 **KO a new story is made and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Had this thought about the female characters of My Hero Academia as Amazon warriors like Wonder Woman's people. Izuku and Katsuki, along with their moms, will soon find themselves in an epic and dangerous adventure that may change the core of their life forever.**

 **Izuku and Kitsuki will each have their own harem as you may have guessed of who's gonna be the first and Alpha woman. And this is also an AU story, so the boys won't have their powers like in the anime. At least not yet.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Amazon Island**

"GGGGRRRUUUHHH!" A woman shouted after throwing a strong kick.

The woman has dark skin and long, light-colored hair and, befitting her epithet, she has long rabbit ears. She is in good physical shape and has a toned, muscular build. She wears a light-colored leotard with a fuzzy collar that has a dark rim around the shoulder-and thigh area and a crescent moon on her chest. She also wears dark thigh high boots. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Not bad, Yu, you did better to block my kicks." The dark-skinned woman complimented to her sparring partner.

"Thank you, your Highness. I've been getting better on my defense." The woman called Yu said.

Yu is a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes and long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair curled into two strands. She wears a composed of a purple and cream-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"I thought I told you to call me by my name, Mirko." The dark woman sighed.

"Sorry, it's not easy addressing someone so causal who happens to be the Queen of the Quirk-Amazons." Yu stated before charging at Mirko.

Yu went in for a straight punch as Mirko kick the punch away and jump up to swing her other leg to kick Yu in the head as she barely dodges the strike with a slight hit. Yu jump back and runs around hoping to attack on her blind spots, but Mirko suddenly disappeared from Yu's sight and reappeared right above her with one leg ready to strike. Yu quickly turns around to see the incoming drop-kick and raise an arm to block, even so she knew she'll need more than this.

Just as Mirko's leg made contact to Yu's arm, it suddenly expanded its sizes along with her whole body growing large until she's about over 67 feet tall.

"Hehe, I was wondering when you would use your Quirk." Mirko chuckled, exciting that this is starting to get serious now.

"Even though we're just sparring, I can't help but NOT to hold back against our tribe's strongest warrior." Yu smirked.

Yu throws down a punch as Mirko jumps towards it and kick the giant fist away forcing the giant woman to dangle a little trying to keep herself in balance as she threw another punch at her thinking she would be defenseless in the air. However, Mirko did not seem to worry seeing the attack coming, she flips forward and down-kick the fist below and starts running on the arm heading for the head. Yu couldn't react in time because to Mirko's super speed and got kick hard on the cheek then use the giant's massive breasts to bounce higher above the head knee-kick her with such force that it made Yu fall back over, but Yu gather every strength in her body to counter attack.

" **Titan Cliff"** Yu headbutted Mirko who quickly clash it with her kick creating a strong shockwave and forces the two back as Yu fell on her back to the ground.

Mirko lands on the ground with ease dusting her knees clear.

"Wow, that almost caught me off guard there for a sec. Nick work." Mirko complimented on Yu's efforts.

"Th-thank you, Queen Mirko." Yu panted of exhaustion as her body begun to shrink back to normal size.

Mirko offer her hand to Yu to help her up which she gladly accepts and got back on her feet.

"Man, your kicks are so strong I thought I was gonna be knock out." Yu said rubbing her forehead.

Then just as they were about to leave the training arena, another woman came in running like she's got something important that needed to report to Mirko.

"Queen Mirko, we got report from four of our young warriors!" The woman shouted.

She's a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a red domino mask. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"What is it, Nemuri?" Mirko asked.

"We have intruders on the island!" Nemuri answered, this causes Yu and Mirko to gasps.

"Intruders, from the outside world?" Mirko asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, two pairs found two people washed up on the shores." Nemuri reported.

"I wish to speak to them about this." Mirko said as she walks away.

"They're waiting in the throne room." Nemuri mentioned.

 **(Royal Throne room)**

Mirko is seen sitting on the throne while the four girls Mina, Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Kyoka bowing on their knees.

"Alright, tell me about the four people you found." Mirko said serious, hoping that they aren't men.

"Your Highness, we confirmed that there are two older women and the two that are young men about our age." Mina reported, going first.

"They also happen to be related to each other as the men called the women their mothers." Kyoka added.

"Hmm, two mothers with their children on the island, at the same time no less." The other standing next to Mirko said.

The woman a woman with a blond hair and few reptilian features such as slit pupils and sharp teeth. She wears a traditional, flowing qipao with scale motifs, a headband adorned with a claw-like accessory and decorative wings on the back of her head. She also wears spiked earrings. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"We also believe that seem to know each other when we overheard them talking looking for others." Tsuyu mentioned.

"Now this is definitely strange." The woman said.

"What do you think, Ryuko?" Mirko asked her trusty right-handed.

"From what I can, they appear to be normal people living out their everyday life until an unknown force brought them here unknowing of this island at all." Ryuko theorized.

"You mean that someone or something brought them here on purpose." Mina asked.

"Probably, though I'm not sure for what purpose for unforeseen situation." Ryuko said.

Ochaco kept quiet still feeling worry about what may happen to the young boys and making the mothers sad because they have to follow the rules. Mirko notice Ochaco having a trouble-worry look on her face.

"Something on your mind, young Ochaco?" Mirko asked, getting the brown-haired girl's attention.

"Oh, well, it just that… are you planning on killing the boys?" Ochaco asked.

The three girls next to her knew what's on her mind, she's been known to be the most kind-hearted girls on the island as well as a great fighter, though sometimes doubt about the rule if men were to find the island they would be kill as the Quirk-Amazon believe that men are dangerous to the world.

"Normally that would be case consider that men have step foot on sacred land." Mirko stated making Ochaco feel sad.

"But these young males are merely children with their mothers, I may let them go IF they don't do anything to anger me." Mirko said, Ochaco felt a little relief.

Suddenly, Ryuko got a call on her earphone from one of the warriors perhaps.

"Queen Mirko, I just got word that one of the jungle-cameras have spotted them." Ryuko informed.

"Put it on hologram-screen." Mirko said as a large square hologram appears in the room showing two separate images of Izuku with Inko and Katsuki witb Mitsuki as they appear to be walking in the jungle.

"Hey, that's them! The ones we saw at the beach." Mina pointed exciting.

"Hmm, I can tell they're definitely related by blood with some… traits." Mirko commented, seeing Izuku and Inko being of a snake, and Katsuki and Mitsuki yelling at each other.

"Well, they do look cute, especially the one with the green hair one." Mina blurted out as Kyoka rolls her eyes.

"I believe the best action we can do is bring them here and decide on what to do next." Ryuko suggested.

"Very well, we'll sent out some warriors to get them once they meet each other." Mirko said as a map zoom in under the footage.

"Hey, isn't that spot where the Goddess Nana's temple is?" Tsuyu asked pointing at the rendezvous point.

"I'm getting the feeling that they are being guided there by the Goddess herself." Mirko said rubbing her chin.

"But what could Goddess Nana want with them?" Ryuko asked.

"I don't know, but it's something I'm going to find out myself." Mirko said as she got up from her throne and walk away to the door, thinking going in alone.

"Is it alright that I come too?" Ochaco asked, wanting to meet the green-haired boy out of her curiosity.

"If you want to, that's fine, just make sure to stay close to me." Mirko said not looking back.

Ochaco nodded and ran after the Queen, hoping there won't be any trouble for both sides.

 **(With Izuku and Inko)**

Izuku and Inko walk pass some trees and vines hoping that they found something up ahead already as they're getting tired from all the couple of hours of walking and sweating like a pig.

"How much longer are gonna walk, my feet are killing me." Inko complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll fine something by now." Izuku exclaimed, then he saw something that seems to look like a building or something similar.

"Hey, I think I see something." Izuku pointed and they made it out of the jungle to find a stone structure opening with a large temple.

"Wow!" Izuku said.

"Hey, Deku!" A familiar voice shouted.

Izuku knew that one person calling him 'Deku' quickly turns around to see Katsuki and his mom coming out of the jungle too.

"Kacchan, Miss Bakugo, your alright!" Izuku smiled glad to se them in one piece.

"Duh, of course we're alright. You think some stupid jungle could take me down?" Katsuki asked rhetorically.

"Hey Inko, doing okay?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, thank you. So far, we haven't found any sign of people except you two." Inko informed.

"Yeah, us either. You think to at least find one person with something to help us." Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Well, there were people here from what I can tell of this temple here." Izuku stated, thinking this was man-made.

"If that's the case, then where the hell everybody, and where the HELL is here anyway?" Katsuki asked frustrating.

"Is where you are need to be." A woman voice answered echoing making the four shock.

"Uh, who said that?" Inko asked, frighten.

"Hello, anyone here, please we don't mean any harm!" Izuku shouted.

"If you don't come out, I'll brag you out myself!" Katsuki threatened.

"I have been waiting for you, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo." The woman said suddenly appearing in front of the group near the temple.

The woman is a well-built woman. She has a mole below her right cheek, and straight dark hair that hung just below her shoulders which is kept styled in a partial bun with the rest of her hair down along with two strands framing her face and has gray eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow gloves and white boots, a belt with an angular gold buckle, and a white cape. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Whoa, who the hell are you?" Mitsuki asked surprises.

"Your sons have been brought here to fulfill their destiny to become new champions to save this world from a great evil that I defeated long ago is returning." The mysterious woman explained which made the four more confused now.

"Hold on, what are you saying? What is this?" Inko demanded.

The Mysterious woman didn't respond to Inko as she held out her hands and two shiny orbs appeared; one is light-green with electric spark, and the other is red-orange.

"I will grant you boys great powers, they will be yours to wield as you please so that you can become heroes of the world." The Mysterious woman said.

"(Hero…?)" Izuku and Katsuki thought, they always wanted to be heroes though they didn't expect anything like this.

"Hey, I don't know what kind of bullshit you're pulling, but the only thing I could give a damn getting off this Island and going home." Katsuki grunted marching away.

"Oh, and I went through all this trouble to bring you both here." The Mysterious woman grinned, Katsuki stop in his track.

"Wait, you're the one behind the strange vacation contest?" Izuku asked shock, she nodded.

"B-but, why, why would you entrust something so important to a couple of kids?" Izuku asked again.

"Because throughout my centuries of searching for a worthy champion, my eyes were caught by two young men who are more determine to become something great for the world and are not afraid to do what others couldn't." She explained as her words seem to have made an impact in the boys' hearts.

"And you believe that's us?" Katsuki asked.

"I do."

Izuku and Katsuki look at each other as if they are like reading each other's minds; if what this woman said is true of becoming real-life heroes like they always dreamed of since they were kids can be true to the world and maybe even thought that this would be a great opportunity to help their moms to live an easy life. They look back at their worry moms knowing they'll get an earful for doing this, but it's the decision they made.

Without a second thought, both boys turn their attention to the woman giving her their answer.

"Okay, let's do it!/Bring it on!" Izuku and Katsuki said. The Mysterious woman is pleased to hear.

"Then by the power vested in me, the Goddess Nana Shimura, grant you Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. I give you these powers as the life you once knew will change forever, by my name you'll be the new Champion of the earth!" Nana chanted as the orbs flew to the boys; Izuku getting the green orbs and Katsuki getting the red-orange orb, then they literally phase inside them.

The boy became engulfed of aura color of the orbs as the power within them flow through their whole bodies giving them this strange, but amazing feeling. The moms are shock to see their sons all glowing and stuff hoping they'll be alright though thinking they'll be more than fine.

After a minute or two, the aura faded and the feeling calms down.

"It is done, now boys must go find the Amazon warriors to help train to control your newfound powers." Nana informed before disappearing in a bright light.

"Boys are you okay?" Mitsuki asked as she and Inko run up to them.

"Yeah, we're fine. Better actually." Katsuki smirked looking at his fist.

"Now, all we need to do is find these Quirk-Amazon warriors to find out what powers we have and how to control them." Izuku said, looking at his hands feeling a new path has open up to him.

"Too bad that shitty bitch didn't tell us which way to go." Katsuki muttered.

"No need to worry about that…" A new woman voice shouted, sounding like it's coming from above.

The four look up seeing Mirko and Ochaco standing on top of the temple.

"Now I know for sure it was Goddess Nana's work that brought you here, quite a surprise that she gave you males Quirks." Mirko smirked, they arrived at the time when Nana explained their reason of being here and giving them their powers.

"Oh hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Are you by any chance the warriors Nana mentioned?" Izuku asked after introducing himself.

"He seems nice." Ochaco whispered to herself.

"Indeed, we are, and I'm the Queen of the Amazon Island, Mirko!" Mirko introduced herself proudly as she looks down at the boys and their moms.

"It seems things just gotten interesting and seeing that I have no choice but to go along with this, so I welcome you to our home!" Mirko said extending her hand to them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku and Katsuki have received their powers from the Goddess herself appointing them as her new champions to battle against a dark force rising to cover the world, and they'll need to prepare themselves to face this great threat. Once they get along with Quirk-Amazon women. It won't be easy living with women who have super powers too and are stronger than they look, the boys will have to pick up the pace to become strong.**

 **Hope you like the females of My Hero Academia living life similar to the amazon warriors in the DC Universe, but with some technology advance and having their own super powers. I even give them their hero outfits like in the anime as the others wear their 'normal' clothing. And hope you like seeing Mirko being the Queen of the Amazon tribe and Nana being a God.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amazon First Two Male Warriors!**

"Do you think we'll get to meet those boys?" Mina asked curious as she leans against a wall.

"The Queen did say she'll bring them here if they haven't already made her angry." Tsuyu stated.

"Yeah, we all know how angry Queen Mirko can be when something piss her off." Kyoka reminded her friends as they all scared remembering the time when Mirko is angry.

"Sheesh did you really have to bring that up?" Mina asked.

"I'm just stating the facts." Kyoka said.

"Still she's a very strong Queen with a gentle heart at times, like allowing Ochaco to go with her to meet the males and their moms." Tsuyu said.

"Lucky, I wanted to meet that green-haired boy in person." Mina sighed.

"Why are you suddenly sounding so interested in him?" Kyoka asked.

"I don't know, from just looking at him I felt like there's something "special" about him that makes you feel different." Mina explained, not entirely sure what it is herself.

"Hey, girls!" A girl voice called out.

The three turn their heads to see two girls they know walking towards them.

One girl is the same age as the others, with a mature physique for her age. She has onyx colored eyes reminiscent of a cat's and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. Her hero costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of her skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

The other girl is unclear because her whole body is invisible. She wears the light-pink cloth-like armor that can show her body shape with arm braces and metal boots. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"Hey Momo, Toru, what's up?" Mina asked, glad to see her other friends.

"We heard that you guys actually men, and they're about our age!" Toru said.

"You got that right girl!" Mina smirked.

"Wow, I'm SO excited to meet our first male teens I wonder if they like doing some fun things!" Toru excited.

"Let's not get too fond to the idea of having males on our island, they could be trouble for all we know." Momo stated.

"Oh come on, I'm sure not all males are dangerous like in some of those classes." Mina said, hoping she's right.

"Well, at least one of them is; that one male with the pale-blonde hair seems like he could snap at any moment." Kyoka pointed out.

"From the way I see it, he probably got that temper from his mom." Tsuyu recalled from the hologram screen earlier.

"Okay, so don't get on the angry mom and son, got it, but what about the other male?" Toru asked.

"Well, he seems a little scramy with little muscles and scared like a little kids but he does have a kind heart being more concern for others than himself." Tsuyu described when she first saw Izuku.

"See Momo, there's nothing to worry about, it is almost like they were destined to come here!" Mina said dramatically.

"Even so, I'm still going to keep an eye on them." Momo declared. She was always told that male can be more dangerous than they know and to never let your guard down around them.

"I'm sure once we get to know them, you'll see things differently." Mina proclaimed.

"Guys, guys, you are NOT gonna believe this!" A girl shouted suddenly appearing up from the ground making the others jump a bit.

The girl has short gray hair with a side bang that covers her left eye. She also has bags underneath her blue eyes and a small mouth with full lips. She wears a pale-blue cloth-like armor. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Dang it, Reiko, couldn't you just walk to us like normal people?" Mina complained.

"But we're not normal people, we're Amazons." Reiko pointed out.

"Just tell us what got you so worked up about." Kyoka sighed in annoyance.

"It's Queen Mirko and Ochaco, they have return with the four outsiders." Reiko announced.

"Wow, really?" Mina asked exciting, Reiko nod.

"I wonder if they were visited by our Goddess, Nana." Tsuyu wondered.

"What makes you say that?" Momo asked.

"Because both of the two group were heading to the temple." Tsuyu answered.

"Hmm, first four outsiders suddenly shows up on the shore and somehow found their way to the temple, this all seems… too coincidence." Momo stated doing some thinking.

"We'll worry about that later, let's go!" Toru said bragging Momo following the others.

 **(Yuei Royal Palace)**

We now see Mirko and Ochaco with the two boys and their mothers are standing on a large stage setup by one of her warriors with the power to control concerte as the other Amazon have gather seeing the two male boys with caution and curious looks on their faces. Izuku is very nervous as his whole body shakes like a leaf that's about to fall off from the tree and Katsuki just glares at them that their staring is irritating him and wants to beat them up, but Mistuki is making sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.

The gathering it's also being broadcasted live to other places on the island to the Amazons who are at their homes or somewhere else, watching it on their TV or listening from their comm-link.

"Oh wow, there sure are… a l-lot of girls here." Izuku gulped sweating a little.

"So, it's not something to get so worked up about." Katsuki said.

"How could you not? There are only females here and not a single guy at all!" Inko said nervous.

"Well, Mirko did say that this is an ALL female society that the whole world doesn't know about. Kinda like this comic book I read once." Mistuki said calmly.

Among the crowd, Mina and her friends arrived standing on top of a small building seeing the queen with Ochaco and the outsiders on stage.

"Look, that's them the one we told you about." Mina pointed at the boys.

"Wow, they look a little more than I imagine." Toru commented on her first sight on boys.

"They seem to be opposite of each other, like fire and ice." Momo commented, seeing Izuku being scared while Katsuki looks angry for some reason.

"That's what I thought too, those two being friends looks a little unbelievable." Tsuyu added.

Back on the stage, Ochaco looks around seeing everyone on the island here and seeing her friends on a building as they wave at her and she waves back.

"Huh, Queen Mirko are you sure we should tell everyone about them?" Ochacho asked.

"No need to worry, if our Goddess Nana trust these boys than I'm sure our people will follow." Mirko said confidence.

Mirko taps the microphone to test if it's working for a second then spoke to her subjects.

"Sisters, thank you for gathering here on such short notice for what you see are no tricks of any sort. These two young teens are in face… men." Mirko announced making all the girls gasps and shock that the Queen would bring men to the city.

"Fear not everyone, the women with them are their mothers and these boys are more special than you think." Mikro said.

"Why's that your Highness?" a young woman asked.

"Because they are brought here by the our Goddess Nana herself." Mirko mentioned, surprising everyone more.

"I know, it surprised me too when I witness the whole thing. Goddess Nana have also given them Quirks too." The crowd gasped again.

"I still don't know what Quirks are." Izuku whispered.

"You could say they're like your own super powers, unlike you guys though we were born with them." Ochaco answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Izuku said.

"For what powers do these boys have that I don't know, which is why I'm going to help bring the powers they were given out by putting them in the Amazon trail!" Mirko announced loudly.

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone shocked even more.

"The Amazon Trail?!" Mina gasped.

"H-hold on, I'm not sure what that is but doesn't it sound a little too dangerous?" Inko asked worry for her son.

"Well, how else are gonna find out what powers Goddess Nana granted them by real-life threatening experience!" Mirko smirked.

"That's too extreme!" Inko cried.

"I agree here, if it something that could get my son killed than I'm holding you responsible!" Mistuki said angry.

"Well, it is the only way for outsiders like you to remain on the island." Mirko mentioned.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Izuku Midoriya, right? Even though the Goddess may believe you two are worthy, but I wish to see that for myself; if you fail the trail then you will be executed." Mirko explained.

"B-b-b-but Mirko…?!" Ochaco feared.

"Like hell that's going to happen, I'm going to pass that stupid trail and show you all who's the top dog! You got that, Rabbit Bitch!" Katsuki bad mouthed.

"(Does this man want to die?!)" All Amazon thought of Katsuki's insult.

Mirko notices that Katsuki's hand were glowing a bit from the palm and heard tiny explosions with her ears.

"(Hmm, looks like Katsuki's anger has already awaken his Quirk, now let see what Izuku's power is.)" Mirko thought looking at Izuku with curious look.

"What about you Izuku, you wish to take the trail as well?" Mirko asked, Izuku jumps from the question.

"I bet he's gonna chicken out, that guy is too scared to do anything dangerous." Kyoka claimed.

"Normally I would agree to that, but something tells me you're wrong." Tsuyu said. Kyoka look confused of what her frog-girl friend said that.

Izuku look down at his hand having some thoughts about this trail, he knew it didn't matter that if he takes the trail or not the world will be in danger by this evil force Nana spoke about. This also reminds him of the time when he was little wanting so badly to become a hero like the ones in the comic books, always saving the day and facing danger with a smile on their faces and always risking their life so that others can live. That's the kind of hero he wants to be and now he has been given a chance to become that hero turning his dream into reality.

"I'll do it! I, Izuku Midoriya, will pass your trail and become a hero as a Symbol of Peace to the whole world!" Izuku declared with strong determination in both his eyes and voice.

Kyoka became shock that the weak-scaredy kid she saw moments ago has got a sudden change in personality as Tsuyu nodded her head glad that she was right.

"(Wow, you're really something else.)" Ochaco smiled at Izuku of his strong will.

"Oh, are you saying that you're going to be better than me, Deku?" Katsuki asked glaring.

"(Deku, I thought his name was Izuku?)" Ochaco thought confused though thinks Deku sounds like a cool name.

"Listen here Deku, there's only one person who's going to number one that's me, got it?" Katsuki proclaimed getting close up to Izuku's face.

"Whoa, take it easy there Kacchan, we both been chosen to be heroes and" But the green-haired boy's sentence was cut off when Katsuki grabs him by the collar.

"I don't give a damn what that god-bitch says, my only goal is to become number one and you will nothing but second place!" Katsuki stated as his body glow of orange line.

"Wow, I'm impress of that boy's spirit, kinda reminds me of myself!" Mirko admitted, everyone sweatdrops knowing that too well.

Izuku felt scared as usually when it comes to Katsuki's anger though he also admired that strong ambition of his thinking he's always amazing and wanted to be like him too.

"Even so, Kacchan, you are one of the things I wanted to become a hero; that ambition and never backing down, I'd always admired you for that… and this is why I'm going to surpass you!" Izuku declared as his body emits small light-green glow.

Katsuki became shock that Deku has suddenly gotten all brave and talking big in his face, he didn't like it one bit but he doesn't entirely hates him for it as he believes Deku can become strong just not as strong as him. A little glad that the little scared nerd has finally grew a backbone from the look in his eyes.

"Alright Rabbit Bitch, when's the trail?" Katsuki asked.

"Trail will be in the morning, for now get some rest as you'll need it to face what we have in store for you two!" Mirko smirked as the whole crowd, and probably the whole island, erupts of excitement to see what these boys are capable of.

"Well, it was nice knowing them." Kyoka said.

"You make it sound like they're not gonna survive the Amazon Trail." Mina said.

"It is the most dangerous and important thing on the island, for a young trainee to grow into strong warriors." Tsuyu reminded her friends how tough it is.

"And we all been through that, even with the Quirks the Goddess gave them I doubt they'll make it." Kyoka stated, remembering how tough the trail she went through.

"Who knows, life is full of surprises, you know?" Toru said as they all at the boys wondering they do got what it takes.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku and Katsuki have been made known to the whole island of the Amazon bless of powers by the Goddess Nana and now will be put to the test for the boys to prove themselves worthy to the female warriors to earn the rights to stay and train with them.**

 **I have some ideas for the trail and it'll be a little similar to the UA exam, but different.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazon Trail, Dangerous Survival!**

"Wow, you sure have nice rooms here!" Izuku complimented as he and his mom, Inko are standing inside a large space room with some decors like they're at one of those big fancy hotels.

"Thanks, it is one of the rooms for high-ranking warriors and those in training like me and others are allowed to live here on the Queen's behalf, even though we never made contact with the outside world we do try to keep it with all the changes that's been happening." Ochaco explained.

"So, how long has the Amazon been around exactly? Some of your culture I seen so far is a little mix of Geek and Japan." Izuku asked sitting on the bed, remembering all the sights he saw before coming here. He even notices some of the girls' names are Japanese.

"You have good eye notices the smallest things, I guess the Tribe started about… maybe in ancient Geek before one of our ancestors went to Japan then ended up here." Ochaco answered the best she could.

"Sorry, I have a hard time paying attention to Miss Midnight's history class though I try not fall behind or else I will have to face her… punishment." Ochaco shivered, remembering the erotic-scary look on Midnight's face as she goes a little pale.

"Midnight, that's an interesting name." Izuku commented.

"Well, it's not exactly her real name, it's Nemuri Kayama, but Midnight is her warrior name after she became an official Amazon warrior of the island." Ochaco explained.

"Wow, so it's like coming up with your own Superhero name!" Izuku said, thinking that the amazons are like secret Superheroes.

"Aw, thanks, I like to think that way too, I already became up with my own name that represent myself and my Quirk." Ochaco said.

"I have been very curious about what your Quirk is, if you don't mind?" Izuku asked.

"Well, let see… how should I show you?" Ochaco looked around to find something to show her Quirk as she got an idea while looking at Inko.

"Hey, Miss Midorya, would you mind coming here for a second?" Ochaco asked, gesturing the green-haired mom to come over.

"Huh, me?" Inko pointed at herself to see if she heard that right.

"Don't worry, I promise it's safe." Ochaco assured.

"O-okay, if you say so." Inko said and walk close to Ochaco as she touches her then before she knew it, Ochaco lifts Inko up and now floating in the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHH?! What's happening?!" Inko panicked.

"Mom… you're flying!" Izuku gasped.

"No, she's not exactly flying, it's more like I made her float because of my Gravity Quirk." Ochaco revealed the nature of her Quirk.

"Wait, so you can control gravity!" Izuku surprised.

"Well, it's not really like control gravity, I can make everything float by making them lose their gravitational pull only when I touch them with all five of my fingers from each hand." Ochaco explained as Inko starts getting worried some more as she finds herself upside-down.

"Wow, can you make other things float?" Izuku asked curious.

"Sure, I can make more objects, or anyone floats." Ochaco answered as she touches the bed and it floats up in the air.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Izuku amazed as his eyes' sparkles.

"Thanks, it's pretty handy to use for moving heavy stuff around and can be fun too sometimes, also good for trapping your enemies in the air making them useless." Ochaco mentioned the uses of her Quirk.

"Amazing, using gravity to your own advantage can definitely with tough situations like trapping your foes or help to ease up on contraction works making even a stack of I-beams lighter than a feather, and if you can make yourself float too then you can make incredible distance in the air." Izuku mumbled on and on about Ochaco's Quirk's which made her feel weird about.

"Uh, are you okay, Izuku?" Ochaco asked, Izuku quickly snaps out of his inner thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I always do that whenever there are things that interest me." Izuku embarrassed that he did his habit in front of a girl.

"Uh, Ochaco, is there any chance to get me down, please!" Inko begged as she grabs onto the floating bed.

"Yeah, okay!" Ochaco responded and turns to Izuku.

"Hey, do you mind lowering the bed close to the floor so I can release my Quirk?" Ochaco asked for a little help.

"Y-yeah, not sure how I'll help, but I'll give it a try." Izuku said, as he thinks of something to get the bed lower and thought about jumping on it to add a little weight.

What he doesn't know is that when he bend his legs to jump the veins in his legs starts glowing red and a little light-green spark emits then when he made the jump for the bed, he suddenly burst up with a little shockwave behind going pass the floating bed and his mom as he crashes into the ceiling on his back.

"Oh my goodness, Izuku, are you alrigh?" Inko asked worry.

"Yeah, don't worry… I'm fine though I don't know exactly what happened." Izuku groaned before slowly getting off the ceiling and fall onto the bed which lowers it a little.

"Whoa, that was an incredible jump, that must've your Quirk." Ochaco pointed out, but quickly felt herself being sick all the sudden.

"(Oh no, I'm at my limit, I better release my Quirk now!)" Ochaco thought as she presses her fingers together.

" **Release"** Ochaco said and the bed fell back down with a loud stump.

"Ah, I think I would prefer being on the ground from now on." Inko said nervously, also thinking about not taking a plane again.

"Hey, you alright, Ochaco?" Izuku noticed that the brown-haired girl isn't looking so hot.

"(Hot? Where did that come from?)" Izuku thought as he blushes, almost like he was thinking the girl was hot herself all the sudden.

"Y-yeah, no worries, it just overusing my Quirk too long can make me feel nausea and sometimes vomiting if I push myself too hard." Ochaco explained the drawback of her Quirk.

"Oh dear, here, why don't you sit down." Inko offered as she gentle sat the girl down on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you. And Izuku, that was a very strong jump you back there, looks like you already discover your Quirk." Ochaco said.

"I'm not really sure what I did, all I was thinking about was helping my mom and suddenly I got slammed into the ceiling." Izuku explained, not sure what just happened either.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon at the Amazon Trail." Ochaco hoped.

Then Katsuki slams the door open with his usual angry face.

"Hey! Would you fuckers keep it down, I'm trying to get myself ready for tomorrow!" Katsuki shouted.

"You're the one to talk, Katsuki, your shouting is gonna disturbed the neighbors!" Mistsuki yelled.

"You shut up, you old hag!" Katsuki yelled back as he went back to his bed which is right next door to the Midorya's but came back.

"And Deku, you better be prepared when I wipe the floor with you!" Katsuki declared, then leaving for real this time.

"I'm sorry about Katsuki, he's really nice despite his… exploding mood." Inko said.

"Really, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Also why did he called you Deku, is that like a nickname or something?" Ochaco asked curious.

"Kind of, Deku is an insult meaning "One who can't accomplish anything" Kacchan gave me since we were kids, it's not bad once you get use to it." Izuku explained.

"Well, that kinda sucks, I think that it's a cool name like it has the "You can do anything" spirit, plus I think its kinda cute." Ochaco smiled.

"Then you can call me Deku!" Izuku said suddenly, shocking Inko a bit and confusing Ochaco.

"Well, I better get going, it's already late and you have the trail to be ready for. I'll be cheering you on, good night!" Ochaco said as she walks out of the room.

"Good night, thank you for the hospitality!" Izuku thanked with a bow as Inko does the same.

"Well, she's certainly a nice girl." Inko commented on Ochaco.

"Yeah, she sure is." Izuku said softy, wondering if he could hang out with her more.

Outside the room, leaning on the closed door, Ochaco is panting as she clenches onto the area above her chest.

"Damn it, my heart won't stop pounding and I'm feeling hot for some reason. And I can't stop thinking about Deku either, what's wrong with me?" Ochaco asked herself, she quickly pulls herself together and went back to her room hoping it's nothing serious.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Whoa, this arena maybe bigger than a football field!" Izuku shocked as he and Katsuki are standing in the middle of the battle stadium where everyone of the island are sitting to witness the event that's about to unfold before them.

They are also wearing some armor similar to the Amazon's, but with armored pants than skirts.

"Forget the football field, this damn place could be as big as a city." Katsuki pointed out as there are also tall buildings like they really are inside a big city.

Meanwhile up in the special sitting area, Inko and Mistsuki are looking down seeing the huge arena.

"Oh dear, I never expected they have something like this." Inko stated.

"These ladies sure don't hold back, huh?" Mistuki smirked, looking at all the amazon here just to see their sons.

"We Amazons always like to be prepared in case of the possibility of leaving the island facing danger in the outside world." Mirko mentioned as she sits on her throne.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be here, you Highness, I don't to intrude or anything." Inko worried.

"It's fine, you're my special guest here, also you don't have to address so formal just call me Mirko." Mirko winked causing Inko confusion a little.

"Even though she's the Queen of the island and the strongest warrior too, she doesn't like being addressed formally since childhood." Ryuko explained.

"I see, you just bored of the whole royal thing and wants to have some fun, I can dig that." Mistuki said.

"Yes, finally, someone who understands me!" Mirko cheered.

"Queen Mirko, I believe it's time to announce the trial." Ryuko reminded her queen.

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me the mic." Mirko brushed off and got the mic from Ryuko. Walking to the edge and turn on the mic.

"My Amazon sisters, are you ready for the excitement here today?" Mirko asked and the crowd shouts exciting.

"Okay, as you all we have ourselves the male to have Quirk and were gonna find out what they're capable of as they survive the Amazon Trail!" Mirko announced.

"When she says "survive" I hoped that it wouldn't mean we have to die…" Deku said nervously scared.

"What's wrong, you're not gonna chicken out after that big talk yesterday, are ya?" Katsuki asked sarcastically.

"N-no, no, of course, not, I said I'll give it my all that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Izuku said, despite his legs shaking in fear he still has the determination in his eyes.

"(Damn nerd, being brave and scared at the same time really pisses me off.)" Katsuki thought grunted.

"Alright, now I'll explain how the trail will go: the two men blessed by the Goddess Nana will split up in different directions and fight against monsters created by one of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, our very own, Pixie-Bob!" Mirko introduced the woman standing on the other side of the stadium.

"Hello everyone, you favorite blue kitty is here to give you all a wild ride!" Pixie-Bob cheered as she does a little sexy pose.

Pixie-Bob has blue eyes, and long blonde hair that's mostly combed back save for her bangs. She wears a light-blue sleeveless, collared top decorated with three straps and a bell, a large ruffled skirt, a tail, an orange belt with pockets, a silver buckle resembling a cat paw with blue pads, large white cat gloves with retractable claws, boots with vertical stripes lined with white fur and communication devices designed to resemble cat ears. She also has two purple dots on her cheeks and her costume also includes a tinted visor. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Seriously, what kind of a dumb name is Pixie-Bob?" Katsuki asked.

"As you know, ladies, Pixie-Bob's Quirk is Earth Flow: This allows her to freely manipulate the earth for a variety of effects. Like the creature I just mentioned." Mirko explained as Pixie-Bob starts using her Quirk to create rock creatures all over the stadium ground.

"And not only that but will also fight against robots as well and be careful because your enemies won't hold back or else you might die!" Mirko warned with a smirk as robots are coming out from the ground.

"Now I'm really worry." Izuku gulped.

"The goal of the Trail is to destroy all the enemies in ten minutes, or just survive through the time limit, you can go either way, but you'll have to fight in order to survive." Mirko explained the rules of the Trail.

"You boys will have to prove to us that Goddess Nana didn't make a mistake of letting you two on our island, show us your strength not just your strength, but also you strong spirit as well! Are you ready to face death and show us that you got what it takes?" Mirko asked.

"HELL YEAH, BRING IT ON ALREADY!" Katsuki shouted.

"…Is it too late to ask to leave now?" Izuku asked, knowing that it was pointless to ask.

"Alright, now it's time to begin the Trail!" Mirko announced and everyone cheers with the timer starting.

Katsuki immediately ran towards the enemies leaving behind the worry Izuku as he panics on what to do since he still hasn't figure out what his Quirk is and how it works, Katsuki ran toward one of the robots.

"DIE!" And destroy it with a huge explosion coming from his palms.

"Oh, Izuku, my baby, please be careful!" Inko panicking.

"Relax, I'm sure our boys will be okay and pass this with flying colors… I think." Mistuki said, she's actually worries on the inside.

At the front row sits, Ochaco and her friends are sitting next to each other as they want to watch the Trail as close as possible as they can also see them through the hologram screens set up around for everyone to see.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to see how these boys will fair in this!" Mina excited.

"I hope they don't get too hurt, they seem like nice boys… well, maybe the green-haired one, his is Izuku, right?" Toru asked.

"Yeah, though he also likes to go by Deku." Ochaco mentioned.

"Deku? Isn't that the Japanese word for "the one who can't achieve anything" in that literally means?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, but I also think it could also mean "You can do anything" and I think he likes it." Ochaco said.

"The Trail is pretty brutal, so that may not come back with most of their limbs attach." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Well, maybe that Katsuki guy, but I don't think Izuku would last a minute here the way he is now. He's done for." Kyoka said seeing Izuku running as he avoids the attacks from the robots and earth creatures.

"It's very surprising that Katsuki is using his Quirk good like he had experience fighting with it." Reiko pointed out seeing Katsuki destroying more robots and earth creatures.

"Oh wow, that kid is adapting fast consider it's his first time with a Quirk, not to mention a powerful one too." Pixie-Bob commented on Katsuki's fights.

"Aren't you selling him out a little early, the Trail has barely started." Mina pointed out, believing there is still a chance for Izuku.

"Huh… hey guys, look!" Toru pointed her gloves at what she's seeing.

They see Izuku running from one of the robots and heading straight for one of the earth creatures with its claws out, just as the robot was about to strike at the boy, he falls to his back slides right under the earth creature allowing it to be the target as the robots destroys the head and the earth creature's claws shredding the front.

"Alright, I got them both!" Izuku smiled, glad that his plan worked.

"Amazing, he actually planned to have that robot and earth creature to attack each other under the intense pressure." Momo impressed of Izuku's quick thinking.

"Yeah, he's a big thinker on things like how he describes the many uses of my Quirk when I showed him last night." Ochaco mentioned.

The Amazon Trail is just begun for the two boys as Katsuki destroys more with his Explosion Quirk thinking more ways to use them faster than his body moves while Izuku uses his brain to think of way to use the environment to his advantage though gets scared a little easy, they're already making a big impression to all the Amazons here wanting to see more of what these young males can do.

This Trail unlike the ones before will be something to remember by for countless countries as it is the starting line for the two future heroes of the world.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Amazon Trail has begun as Katsuki and Izuku are busting their butts out there to prove themselves worthy to the Amazon Tribe! Katsuki is already getting fired up with his Explosion Quirk consider he's a smartass in his own way and Izuku is doing his best to survive this though not sure for how long, unless he can use his Quirk before the end, but the chance will come when something unexpected happens in the next chapter.**

 **And it seems Ochaco have unexpected feelings for Izuku already, let see how she and the other women of Amazon feels later in the story.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deku's True Awakening!**

"Whoa, the Kastuki is doing even better than thought as he keeps blowing up the earth creatures I throw at him!" Pixie-Bob commented as she sees with her helmet shade of the exploding literally tearing through the field.

"Same goes for that Izuku kid, even though he hasn't even started using his Quirk yet, he's still able to take them down with just his brain." Pixie-Bob commented on Izuku as well.

"It's still very strange that we actually allowed men on our island for the first time in thousands of years, and our Queen was the one who let them in no less." A woman said walking up next to Pixie-Bob.

The woman has with brown eyes and red hair styled into three bangs going across her face. Mandalay wears a red version of the Pussycat's hero costumes and as part of her costume, she draws red markings beneath her eyes, which resemble cat whiskers. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Hey Mandalay, I figured you be here since the whole island is watching this here or on TV in their home." Pixie-Bob greeted her fellow Wild, Wild Pussycats who is also the leader.

"Yeah, I guess when it comes to something like this you can't help but wanting to go see it yourself." Mandalay chuckled.

"And I got to say, those boys certainly are doing well against the trail so far." Mandalay commented.

"Yeah, apparently those two are best friends though they act differently toward each other like that Katsuki has some serious anger issues and Izuku is really timid most of the time but seeing them fighting the trial is amazing." Pixie-Bob explained.

"Yeah, they sure are and that Izuku boy sure is surviving the best he could, but I'm afraid being smart can only get you so far. Unless he starts using his Quirk, then he's done for." Mandalay pointed out.

"By the way, where's Ragdoll? I would've thought she come to watch this up close with us." Pixie-Bob asked curious.

"She was here, but suddenly got dragged by Mei to help her with something." Mandalay informed.

"Seriously, the biggest event is happening on our island right now and she's busy working on her gadgets? That girl needs to take a break." Pixie-Bob sighed.

"We all know how Mei can be with machines, too focus on them blocks out everything else and how the first few tries ended up exploding." Mandalay reminded her as she shrugs.

"I'm still a little mad about how she nearly blew my butt off." Pixie-Bob muttered to herself. Remembering that "incident" months ago.

Meanwhile with the teen Amazon warriors, though it would appear that one of them is missing.

"Huh, where did Ochaco go?" Toru noticed.

"She got a call from Mei saying she needs help with something and left." Mina answered.

"I just hope she doesn't get her into trouble." Kyoka said.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Momo reassured.

 **(Robot Basement)**

"Can you hurry this up, Mei, I want to see those young male boys while the trail is still going on." A woman complained as she handed her friend a wrench while they are on top of a giant robot.

The woman is known as Ragdoll, another member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. She has long, emerald green hair and big round yellow eyes that are almost always open all the way. As a part of her costume, she draws pink marks on her cheeks that resemble whiskers and a pink circle around her right eye. Ragdoll sports a yellow version of the Pussycats' hero costume. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"Yeah, I want to see how Deku is doing this far in the trail!" Ochaco called out as she stands at the bottom on the robot.

"Relax, I'm almost done. If the Queen want to test the boys, then I believe they should be push to their limit with our giant baby here!" The girl named Mei said.

Mei is a reasonably short girl with quite a mature build. She has salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and side swept to her right. Her eyes are wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, their irises yellow with a cross in the center, making them look somewhat like scope lenses. She wears a plain black tank top and baggy cargo pants, a jacket tied casually around her waist, with a red and gold steampunk goggles. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"This beautiful baby will be the true test when the Queen unleash it at those males, and when all is over, I'm going to have a great time examining their bodies of how male work different than female!" Mei excited.

"It almost sounds like you're expecting them to be killed in the trail." Ragdoll sweatdropped.

"Huh, you say something?" Mei asked, thought she heard something.

"N-Nothing, just hoping we can leave soon." Ragdoll lied as she doesn't want to hurt the inventing girl's feelings.

"Oh, then don't worry, I just need to check the circuits and wires to make sure they're okay." Mei said.

"Oh worry, mommy Mei will make sure you're all better!" Mei said making baby noise.

"Sheesh, you treat machines like they're people than your own fellow Amazons." Ragdoll said though Mei wasn't listening.

"I hope Deku is okay." Ochaco worried.

 **(With Mirko and the Mothers)**

"YEEAAAH! Keeping going, Katsuki, show those pieces of junk and dirt what a Bakugo can do!" Mistuki cheered for her son.

"Man, those boys sure know show to put up a good show." Mirko complimented.

"Maybe for you, I don't know much my heart can get with seeing Izuku-OH, WATCH OUT!" Inko shouted as she saw another robot trying to attack Izuku from behind, but the boy managed to dodge it.

"(Hmm, Izuku is moving a little faster than before, perhaps he's starting to use he's Quirk without even realizing it.)" Mirko thought on Izuku's movements as she also notices tiny spark of green electric current on his body that only appeared for an instant for some time now.

"Ryukyu, how long has it been since the trail has started?" Mirko asked.

"About five minutes, my Queen." Ryukyu answered.

"Ah, then it's time for to bring out the big guns." Mirko smirked, both mothers of the boys became confused and a little worry. Well, mostly Inko is more worry.

"Uh, what do you mean by the "big guns" exactly?" Inko asked.

"Hehe, you're about to see it for yourself." Mirko flipped open a secret pocket in the arm of her throne and pressed it.

 **(Robot Basement)**

"Okay, I'm finally done!" Mei announced.

"Great, now let's get going, it's already half time of the trail and the Queen is gonna let this out at any second." Ragdoll warned.

Mei brought out a gun-like object with a sucking cup at the end, she fires the cup on the robot with a rope attach to it, she wraps her arm around Ragdoll and they jump both off the robot with the rope helping them go down easy like when climbers do when they climb down mountains.

Mei and Ragdoll got on the ground safely as the inventing Amazon girl pulls on her rope on unstuck the cup from the giant robot's head.

"Alright, now let's get going!" Mei said before they start run.

However, Ochaco stop when she notices something on the floor and pick it up seeing it's a screwdriver.

"Huh, must be Mei's." Ochaco said.

"Ochaco!" Ragdoll called out getting the brown hair girl's attention.

"What are you doing, we have to go now!" Ragdoll said.

"Oh, coming!" Ochaco replied as she was about to run to them, only to have her face slammed into a metal wall that just appeared in front of her.

"Ow." Ochaco winced.

"Oh no, it's already going up!" Ragdoll panicked as the giant robot's platform is raising to the city arena above.

"Oh, that's not good, I probably shouldn't have taken that long to check on it." Mei realized calmly.

"YOU THINK!" Ragdoll yelled.

"We have to alert the Queen about this, quick!" Ragdoll said before running off to the upper floor.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mei called out as she chases after the yellow Pussycat.

 **(Meanwhile, with Izuku and Katsuki)**

Both boys seem to be doing well with the trail so far, though Katsuki has destroyed more robots and earth creatures than Izuku has with little effort using the environment though he mostly just run from them hoping to last long until time runs out.

" _Alright boys, I hope you're ready for a BIG surprise that's coming for you!"_ Mikro talked over the speakers.

"Uh, a big surprise? What does she mean by that?" Izuku asked worry.

"Well, that's it, those boys are done for." Kyoka claimed.

"I almost forgotten about that; guess we will see how the boys will react to the giant robot. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Oh man, that's the scariest part of the test! I hate it when they do that!" Mina complained.

"Calm down, Mina, we were able to defeat it when we took out trail." Momo reminded.

"Yeah, but only because you shot it down with your cannon, the boys will have a harder time with that thing." Mina pointed out.

"They would always sent the robot to attack anyone it sees. I was more scared that I would actually become a permanent ghost." Reiko confessed.

"I was afraid the robot was gonna crush me making me blood invisible on the street." Toru shaken of the thought from back then.

"Hmm, I wonder this will scare the shit out of the Katsuki fellow. Acting all mighty like that." Momo smirked.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, you got to be shitting me!" Katsuki yelled as he sees the giant robot rising up from the ground.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I got to get out of here now!" Ochaco panicked as she knows she'll be in big trouble for being in the arena during a trail.

Once the metal walls went down, she quickly makes a break for it to the emergency exit.

"(Isn't that a bit extreme?)" Izuku thought as he went pale.

The giant robot throws down a mighty punch that caused an earthquake in the city arena and the sits as the crowd felt the shaking and starts cheering for the giant robot and wonder if the boys can handle something like that. The metal punch also caused a shockwave the blew away the dusts of the ground in a big burst of stream for a few seconds, the giant robot looks around to find one of the boys and spotted the unfortune Izuku who was still there and became extremely scared.

Izuku squealed in fear and try his best to run away except he's crawling on all four and barely move a few inches as he panics in his head while Katsuki decided to keep his distance from the giant robot despite how much he wanted to fight that thing, he continues fighting the smaller robots and earth monsters that try to get in his way until he can think of a way to bring that thing down.

"In times like these when one is facing danger, they began to show their true color and that's when we see if these boys truly have what it takes that Goddess Nana believed." Mirko said about how people start showing their true emotions when facing center things in life.

"It would seem Katsuki is still going to fight the smaller enemies while Izuku… I don't think he'll do very well." Ryukyu commented, sweatdrop of seeing Izuku being pathetic right now.

"AAAAHHH?! MY BABY?!" Inko cried as she reaches for Izuku.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine… I hope." Mitsuki gulped. Even the exploding temper mother is feeling scared when the giant robot appeared.

"Come on, Izuku, show me why you're one of Goddess Nana's two champion." Mirko whispered to herself.

"C-Come on, Izuku, you got to pull your together and get up, otherwise that big robot is gonna get you." Izuku talked to himself and slowly got on his two feet.

"Your Majesty! We have a big problem!" Ragdoll alerted.

"Ochaco is down there!" Mei added.

"WHAAT?!" The four women gasped.

"You mean Ochaco is down there right now with the giant robot going after the boys!" Ryukyu asked.

Just as Izuku is about run for his life.

"Ow!"

Izuku stopped himself upon hearing the cry as it sounds familiar to him and hope that it was just his imagination as he slowly turns his head back to where the giant robot, he gasps unexpectedly seeing Ochaco inside the city arena probably by accident. What scares him more is that her right leg is stuck under some debris that was caused by the giant robot's fist.

"Damn it, I should've been more careful." Ochaco groaned.

"Ochaco!" Mina, Momo, Kyoka, Tour, Reiko, and Tsuyu all gasped, along with most of the other Amazon's watching this.

Izuku just stood there seeing Ochaco being helpless as the robot is slowly approaching her as it might crush her under its wheeled foot then he remembers some of the words Ochaco said to him last night including his nickname Deku.

" _I think it's a cool name like it has the "You can do anything spirit, plus I think it's kinda cute."_

" _I'll be cheering you on, goodnight!"_

 **(Music-You Say Run: MHA OST)**

Suddenly Izuku starts running toward the giant as his legs were moving on their own, everyone who saw this became shock wondering what could that boy be planning besides trying to save Ochaco from the giant robot and Inko started having a panic attack.

Then Izuku's legs starts to glow with red veins showing themselves glowing red and almost in an instant he jumps toward the head of the giant robot shocking Ochaco and most who barely saw him move from there.

"Hehe, well, what do you know. It looks like that kid does have a hero spirit in him." Mirko smirked.

Izuku pull back his right and clutches his fist as it surges of his Quirk powering it making it glow like with his legs before the jump and shouted one word that came into his head.

" **SMASH"** Izuku punched the giant robot so hard, it created a huge dent on its face and the force push it back to fall backward with some explosion erupting from the inside too.

All the Amazon warriors and trainees, the boys' mothers, heck even Katsuki all became shock of seeing Izuku defeating the giant robot that only few of the Amazons have been able to defeat through some struggles with only a single punch. Not even the Amazon Queen Mirko could pull off something like that as it only took her a full minute and she is very impress of Izuku's feat.

"Yep, that kid definitely embody what is means to be a hero, the important of self-sacrifice." Mirko said proudly.

 **(Music End)**

Izuku is now in the air with a very bad broken arm that is all bruised up from the using the full power of his Quirk, by the time he realizes what he did he started falling and noticing both his legs broken too. Just when he thought he was about to pain the street with his blood.

"Damn it, Deku!" Katsuki shouted flying toward him by his explosion though he does feel his arm in pain probably the strain from using his Quirk too much during the trail.

"Kacchan?" Izuku surprised.

"You always do something stupid that puts you in danger like this, that pisses me off about you." Katsuki snarled and grab hold of Izuku as they made a safe landing with a little explosion.

"Deku! Are you okay!" Ochaco asked as she walk to him limping a little.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay, but what about you. You're not hurt anywhere?" Izuku asked, worrying about her more than himself.

"I'm okay, my ankle just hurt a little from under those rocks." Ochaco answered.

"That was pretty stupid, almost dying by coming here." Katsuki mocked.

"HEY! I didn't chose to be here, it was an accident, I swear!" Ochaco embarrassed while trying to explain.

"Time's up!" Mirko announced the end of the trail.

"You two have fought valiantly and one have put himself in danger to have one of our own! Seeing this heroic spirit inside each of you, I have declared that both of you passed the Amazon Trail!" Mirko announced and the whole audience cheers.

"Wow, you did it, Deku! You passed!" Ochaco smiled. "Oh, you too, Katsuki."

"As if I need anyone's approval." Katsuki grunted looking away.

"Wow!" The only word Izuku can say before going unconscious.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, that was one intense test for the boys and they both passed with flying colors though I think all the Amazon are more impressed of seeing Izuku taking down that giant robot like how he did in the anime show and the scene was awesome to write it here! Especially with having to save Ochaco too, now the boys are one step closer to becoming the heroes they were destined to be.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First Day of Amazon Training for the Boys**

Izuku is seen sitting on the edge of the his bed stretching out his arms and looking out the window seeing the sun raising seeing that it's morning and that it's been two days since the Amazon Trail, he look down at his right arm still remembering the extreme pain of using his new power on that giant robot and the big jump he made with his legs too. The power he felt was way more than he can imagine like he summoned the strength of 1,000 strongest men in the world, the power was great but it would seem the power is way too much for his body to handle and know he'll need to train his body to control the power.

"Well, Queen Mirko said she and some other Amazon they'll be training me and Kacchan to use our Quirks. I just hope there won't be any robots or rock monsters." Izuku said.

"Izuku, are you up?" Inko called out from outside of his room.

"Yeah, mom!" Izuku replied.

"Oh good, the nice old nurse is here to see you if you're okay." Inko walked into the room with the old nurse.

The nurse is a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She has a notably small nose and eyes which are usually drawn as two little dashes, and a long mouth with defined nasolabial folds. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle. She wears pink boots and has a helmet around the sides of her head, a purple tinted visor joining it over her eyes. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing the injured.

"Hello, how are you doing?" The old nurse asked.

"I'm fine, you're… Recovery Girl, right?" Izuku recalled.

"My real name is Chiyo Shuzenji, but yes that's me." Recoery Girl said.

"You know, I've been wondering about something, that's with using those code names instead of using your real names?" Izuku asked curious.

"That's a custom we used here on this island. Whenever an Amazon warrior learned to fully master their Quirks and become full Amazon Warriors, they can give themselves special code names that goes with their Quirk and other things." Recovery Girl explained.

"Oh, so it's like giving yourself superhero names." Izuku impressed.

"Yes, if you like to call it that, sure." Recovery Girl chuckled.

"Anyway, how is your arm and your legs?" Recovery Girl asked looking at Izuku's arm.

"Oh, I'm doing okay. I never thought got the chance to thank you for when you first fix me up two days ago." Izuku mentioned.

 **(Two Days Ago)**

"Ugh, I never thought my Quirk would be so painful." Izuku groaned as he lay on a hospital bed with Ochaco by his side.

"Don't worry, Deku, the island special nurse will come heal you up." Ochaco comforted.

"Still, I managed to pass the Amazon Trail and all that's left is to train hard into mastering this power, so I won't end up like this again." Izuku stated.

"That's the spirit! But I should warn you, the training we do here are very, very hard and you may end up finding yourself in living Hell, I speak from experience, but the important thing is to never give up." Ochaco explained.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Ochaco. I'm glad to meet a great friend like you." Izuku smiled which made Ochaco blush.

"(Oh no, there goes that feeling again. Just calm down, Ochaco, just calm down.)" Ochaco thought as her cheeks blush.

"Ochaco, I brought Recovery Girl." Tsuyu said entering the medical room.

"Oh, that's great! Sent her in!" Ochaco said.

Soon, Recovery Girl enters the room walking up to Izuku.

"My, my, I've seen other overusing their Quirks to damage themselves, but never have I seen something this bad on one such as yourself. I'm still surprised that a male was able to get one in the first place." Recovery Girl commented.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still processing all this too, so you can heal me from this?" Izuku asked.

Recovery Girl answer by puking out her lips and it stretches all the way to his damage arm even though it may seem gross to Izuku's shock.

"Whoa, what was that?" Izuku asked.

"That's how I use my healing Quirk. Look, I'm saving you months of recovering." Recovery Girl pointed at Izuku's body glowing light green as his damage arm and legs are healing faster in seconds and they're all better.

"Oh wow, that's amazing!" Izuku excited, then suddenly found himself wobbly.

"Uh, I'm feeling very tired for some reason." Izuku exhausted.

"That's the side effect of my Quirk, it uses all the person's stamina to heal them properly and using it too much can kill the person." Recovery Girl explained about her Quirk.

"You mean this could kill me?!" Izuku gasped.

"Just make sure you don't hurt yourself like that again, you're one of Goddess Nana's Champions meaning you'll have to start making yourself better. Got it, young man?" Recovery Girl lectured.

"Yes, of course." Izuku nodded.

"Good, now I suggest you take a two-day rest to recover your strength." Recovery Girl advised as she leaves the room.

 **(Present)**

"I'm really grateful for what you done to me, thank you." Izuku bowed to Recovery Girl.

"There's no need for that. I may be old now; I'm still an Amazon Warrior and I've always like to help those who hurt the best I could." Recovery Girl said.

"Oh yeah, did you also checked on Kacchan?" Izuku asked, wondering who Katsuki is doing.

"That exploding boy? He's fine, the muscles in his arms were strained from using his Quirk so many times during the trail, nothing serious though." Recovery Girl answered.

"Thank goodness." Izuku sighed in relief.

"Now, you better get ready because your training for the Queen begins in one hour." Recovery Girl informed.

"Oh, some women came by to drop off a training armor for you on the bed." Inko pointed at the training armor.

"Well, that was nice of them. Okay, got it get ready." Izuku said.

 **(Amazon Training Arena)**

"Welcome, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo to our training arena." Mirko announced to the two boys wearing the training armor.

"Wow, this is almost as big as that other arena we were in." Izuku noted as he looks around.

"That arena is for the trail and serious training, since you two are still new of having a Quirk of your own, we'll be starting off with the basic." Mirko explained.

"The basic? Please, I can handle whatever you throw at me!" Katsuki proclaimed with little explosions in his hand.

"I like that attitude of yours, but you're gonna have to learn on how to control yourself and not let your emotions out too much. Especially with how exactly your Quirk works." Mirko explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked.

"Okay, let say someone who the Quirk to unleash water from her hand it's like they're coming from her body, but after getting to understand her Quirk better, she realize that she's actually gathering oxygen around her mixing the H2 in her body. So, in other words Quirks have special meanings that works for the users." Mirko explained.

"Oh, I see, in other words there are some Quirks that works different than what they appear to be." Izuku nodded, understanding this.

"Exactly, now Katsuki, when you first use your Quirk how did your hands feel?" Mirko asked.

Katsuki looks down at his hands trying think about what Mirko just explained about how Quirk works and all.

"Hmm, I think it's sweat." Katsuki said.

"Sweat?" Mirko confused.

"Yeah, whenever I wanted to use my explosions, I feel my hand started to sweat which I'm starting to realize that sweating my palm is the source of my power." Katsuki explained.

"I see, so the more sweats you make the more powerful your explosions will become. Very interesting." Mirko said.

"Now Izuku, I'm sure you know how your Quirk felt when you punched that robot and broke yourself pretty badly." Mirko mentioned.

"Yeah, this power is lot stronger than any of us could ever imagine and I need to learn how to control its full power." Izuku stated.

"Glad you understand, and I'm sure you understand that you'll need to train your body. Until then, you'll only have to use a small percent of that power." Mirko advised.

"So, how much power can I use?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm, from what I can tell you can handle about… 5-8% of the power." Mirko answered.

"Really, that small?" Izuku shocked.

"I can tell you two have been taking some combat training, but what you're about to experience will be more than what you can handle back home." Mirko smirked with her eyes glowing red a little.

"Bring it on!" Katsuki taunted as Izuku became nervous.

"Oh yeah, before we begin, we need to name your Quirks." Mirko mentioned.

"Is it really that important just to name our awesome powers?" Katsuki asked.

"Yep, it's best to give your Quirk a name that makes you special. For example, my Quirk is called **Rabbit** because it grants her rabbit-like features such as her ears and tail. She also has incredible leg strength." Mirko explained about his Quirk.

"Okay, fine… about we called my **Explosion**." Katsuki suggested.

"I guess that's suitable. What about you, Izuku?" Mirko asked the dark-green hair boy.

"Hmm, this power feels like it's has the power of other strong warriors all wrapped in one. So, I believe this power will be called **One for All**!" Izuku determined

"( **One for All** , huh? This kid sure has some imagination and good spirit too.)" Mirko thought.

"Okay, now the first thing we're gonna do is make you boys around a whole lap in their arena about 6 times." Mirko mentioned.

"6 laps, but this arena is like… five miles long." Izuku pointed out.

"Exactly, and you two better hope you can outrun her." Mirko gestured toward Yu is who walking toward them.

"Ready to help train them, your majesty!" Yu saluted.

"And what exactly can this bitch do?" Katsuki asked uninterested of this woman.

Yu smirks at Katsuki as she decides to show him what she can do by growing into her giant form about 67'7 feet tall, this got the boys pale and their jaws drop of shock.

"This is exactly what I can do." Yu said.

"She is known as Mount Lady, as you can see by her giant size and all." Mirko mentioned and Izuku realize something.

"Wait, when you said that we have to outrun her, does that mean…" Izuku paused as he is becoming scared of what's going to happen next.

"That's right, you're have outrun her while she tries to stomp you both under her big feet!" Mirko revealed the purpose of the running training.

"You got to be fucking me!" Katsuki cursed.

"You guys better start running!" Mt. Lady raised a foot and the boys start running for their life around the lap.

"THIS IS CRAZY?!" Izuku screamed.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, DEKU!" Katsuki ran past his childhood while creating small explosions in his hand to increase his speed.

Izuku try his best to run fast while dodging Mt. Lady's giant foot trying to stomp him, he tries to think about what Mirko said about his power using about 5-8% of **One for All** though that might be difficult to concentrate with a giant lady right behind him. He saw how Katsuki is doing well using his **Explosion** Quirk like he was born with it and doing it naturally like on instinct, this got Izuku an idea and try to focus on his power while forgetting about Mt. Lady behind him. He memorized the feeling of **One for All** at 100% and start deducing it to the small amount of power, starting with 5% into his legs almost reminds of him of the time he did this the night before the Amazon trail.

"Better watch out, kid!" Mt. Lady warned as her foot is about to stomp on Izuku.

And her giant foot lands on the spot where Izuku is running on, only to find the boy to be 15 feet ahead of her giant foot much to her shock and Mirko smirks knowing that Izuku is starting to get the hang of his Quirk a little.

"Alright, my legs hurt just a little, but they aren't broken. This is great!" Izuku cheered of his first success, then that end shortly after finding himself flying too fast straight to Katsuki.

"AAAHH?! Kacchan, look out!" Izuku warned.

"Huh?" Katsuki turned around to see what's going on, and slam by Izuku as they crash to a wall.

"Ow, Deku… you bastard!" Katsuki angered.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it to do that!" Izuku apologized.

"Hey boys, you still have to do five laps!" Mirko reminded them and about Mt. Lady still chasing them.

"Better keep or else you'll be flat as pancakes!" Mt. Lady threatened and the boys start running again.

Later, Izuku and Katsuki managed to finish six laps around the arena which means they did about thirty miles as they are exhausted from the running and Izuku laying on the ground.

"That was good boys, you survived the first part of today's exercise." Mirko commented.

"Great…" Both boys exclaimed.

The next workout they did is push-ups, about 300 totally with the Amazon Queen herself putting her muscle legs on their backs to make the push-ups difficult for them to go up even though she's going "easy" on them, the level of strength she's using right now is still heavy for the boys as they only got to 90.

Next workout, Mirko is having the boys push stone blocks about their sizes around the arena three times as Katsuki uses his explosion power to push the block little by little while Izuku is using the 5% of his power like before except on his arms to push the stone block.

"I see, so this your idea of giving the boys the "basic" training exercise." Recovery Girl walked next to Mirko as she watches the boys work hard.

"I say it's working pretty well; the boys seem to be doing okay so far and are slowly getting use to their Quirks too." Mirko pointed out.

"I can see that, but I'm a little worried like that Katsuki kid with his temper." Recovery Girl said.

"YOU STUPID ROCK OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA PUSH TO THE ENDS OF THE EARHT IF I HAVE TO!" Katsuki shouted in rage.

"And then there's Izuku, he thinks too much and may overstrain himself if not careful." Recovery Girl added looking at Izuku panting a bit.

"Don't worry, I gave Izuku a little advise on that. We just have put our faith in the Goddess's choice." Mirko said.

"Okay, first lap done and only two more to go!" Mirko called out, causing Katsuki to shout again and Izuku going a little pale.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku and Katsuki are now going through the tough training with Queen Mirko as the couch with some help from the other Amazons to whip these boys in fighting shape for the destined time to battle this great evil, but the boys will have to survive the training that they're gonna do every day which sounds a little painful. But hey, you know the old saying, "No Pain, No Gain", right?**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Exploring the Amazon Towns and Jungles**

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted as he punched a metal punching bag with his explosion sending it flying about twenty feet away.

Izuku took a deep breath with his eyes close for a second or two before opening them again and started punching the training dummy with wooden poles while channeling his **One for All** power into both his arms with only the small percent of power. He performs a few martial art moves Mirko and the other Amazon warriors showed him and Katsuki and he's been able to analyze the movements quickly learning them and combining them with the martial art moves he and Katsuki learned back home.

"Okay, you boys are doing great." Mirko called out as she watches them train hard.

"DAMN IT! Not a single dent, just you wait you stupid punching bag, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Katsuki declared shouting before attacking the metal punching punch with more explosions.

"Man, is that guy ever going be quiet for once?" Kyoka asked annoyed of Katsuki's yelling as she and her friends walk up to Mirko.

"Hey girls, come to see how the newbies are doing?" Mirko asked.

"Yes, and from what I can tell those boys are doing a lot better than we expected consider it's only been three weeks since they started their training." Momo answered.

"Wow look at them go! They're really taking our Amazon method seriously." Toru commented.

"Here goes!" Izuku punched the training dummy with a turnaround backhand strike though accidently put too much force into that attack and sent the training dummy flying.

And it's heading right for Katsuki.

"Ah! Kacchan, look out!" Izuku warned.

Katsuki stop his assault on the metal punching guy when he heard Izuku called out to him wondering what could he want, only see the training dummy coming towards him fast and tackled right onto the ground sliding away a few feet and stop.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Mina winced as the others agree.

"Kacchan! I'm so sorry, Kacchan! Are you okay?" Izuku apologized as he quickly runs to Katsuki.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Katsuki blasted the training dummy off him that landed near the girls in the audience stand as Izuku stop about five feet toward his childhood friend and saw him standing up. Katsuki glares at Izuku with the intense murdering look in his eyes and the low growling loud coming from his mouth like a vicious animal setting its set on a little helpless green rabbit which he sees Izuku as such.

"Deku… you're so dead!" Katsuki growled with explosions erupting from his hands.

"W-Wait, it was an accident…" Izuku tried to explain, but Katsuki didn't listen and started attacking Izuku as he runs away.

"I'M SORRY?!" Izuku screamed while dodging Izuku's explosions with Katsuki is chasing behind him.

"Huh, shouldn't we do something?" Ochaco asked, worry that Izuku might get hurt.

"Don't worry, this happens a few times during training. Izuku told this is how he and Katsuki do as they grew up together." Mirko explained.

"The way Katsuki is cursing reminds me of the ghost stories from my books, it's very exciting." Reiko smiled.

"Seriously?" Kyoka confused with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah, Queen Mirko, would it be okay if we take the boys to the town? You know, show them around in case they want to go on their own since they still don't know their way around the island." Ochaco asked.

Mirko took a moment to think, knowing Ochaco is right that the boys haven't gone out much as all they did is training during the past three weeks as they mothers go out sometime on their own and some of the Amazons are still a bit skeptical about letting males live on the island despite the Queen's approval of them and passing the Amazon Trail too. Believing now would be a good time for the boys to take a break from training for a little bit and explore the town.

"Okay Ochaco, you and the others can show them around and take them to certain parts of the jungle if you want." Mirko agreed.

"Really? Thank you, Queen Mirko!" Ochaco excited.

"Glad we got the approval, so do you think you can stop Katsuki from hurting Izuku too much now?" Tsuyu asked as she points at Katsuki pinning Izuku down to the ground.

"Got it, wait outside and I'll sent the boys to you." Mirko said before jump toward the boys.

"Are we sure about showing them around?" Kyoka asked.

"Come on, Kyoka, they haven't done anything hurtful to us and they seem like really nice people even if one of them doesn't show it on the outside." Mina pointed out.

"She's right, they're part of our island now and such, we have to show them our way of life outside of the fight training." Toru stated.

"But the question is, where do we take them first?" Reiko asked.

"I already got that idea in mind." Ochaco said.

"ALIRGHT FINE, I'LL GO!" Katsuki shouted in rage before walking away to the locker room as Izuku follows him.

"Looks like Queen Mirko got Katsuki to come with us. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Oh, joy…" Kyoka sighed.

 **(Later)**

"Okay boys, I welcome you to the Amazon Shopping Distract!" Ochaco announced as she and everyone stands in front of the open gate of the area.

"Wow, it's almost like a shopping mall but outdoors!" Izuku amazed of the sight.

"It looks decent enough, and bigger than any store we've been to." Katsuki commented.

"Yeah, like everything in the world, we like to set up our own shops making new things and giving them away to our fellow sisters." Toru explained.

"We even have our own currency, the usually stuff I'm sure you're familiar with, and the tech here are more advance than the outside world about 120 years ahead." Momo added.

"I'm surprise you guys have some smartass to make something like a hoverboard elevator." Katsuki said as he saw two Amazon women going up another floor of a building.

"Few of our people have Quirks that allows them to become super smart with science, math, and machines too and helped created the awesome paradise you see today." Mina bragged.

"The only thing missing is a TV and some video games." Katsuki pointed out.

"Kacchan, I'm sure they would've already know about those." Izuku said.

"We do have them, but we Amazon are more focus on outside stuff and other hobbies than watching Saturday morning cartoons all day. We like to improve ourselves through training and other things." Tsuyu explained.

"Now, let's go see the wonderful shops we have here!" Ochaco yelled exciting and everyone walk into the shopping distract.

Some of the shops were a little normal like the ones Izuku and Katsuki would go to like the clothing store and groceries, but the big different is that the clothing they have are the Amazon armors and clothes that are a mixture of Greek garments and Japanese Kimono. The food they have here are much bigger than normal like some fruits and vegetables being five feet big or bigger as Izuku mumbles that kind of growth can help feed more people than the average and may even solve most of the world's hunger including feeding the poor. They even got to ride the hoverboard elevator to go one floor up and much to Katsuki's excitement, they visited the weapons shop where they see swords, spears, shields, and any other weapons some can imagine. Including some unique ones.

"Hey girls, what can I get you?" Mei asked as she pops out between the spears spooking Izuku a bit.

"Hey Mei, we're just showing the boys around the island a bit." Ochaco mentioned.

"I can see that, have you boys found anything interesting here?" Mei asked as she leans closer to Izuku and pressing her breasts on his chest making him blush like crazy.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I haven't given much thought about equipping myself with a weapon." Izuku said nervous while trying not to look at Mei's breasts.

"I want a fucking dangerous sword, but I also want something else that can work with my **Explosion** Quirk." Katsuki said as he examines a sword.

"If there's you want that's not in this shop than I can make them in a snap!" Mei proclaimed.

"Whoa, you can make weapons?" Izuku asked shocked.

"Mei here is one of the greatest blacksmiths on the island, in fact: 10% of the weapons in this shop is made by Mei." Momo explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! I bet you have Quirk that allows you to make these weapons!" Izuku impressed.

"Nope, I have no such Quirk." Mei said, Izuku comically drop to the floor.

"My Quirk is called **Zoom** : it grants me eyesight that can zoom far away, allowing her to clearly see distant people and objects. By focusing my eyes into a particular spot, I can see everything up to 5 kilometers." Mei explained.

"Uh, that's actually pretty cool consider you can see far away distances like being able to spot people trying to hide in crowds or trying to sneak up on you or even spot a sniper trying to shoot you from a high hiding place." Izuku mumbled again.

"Uh, does he always do that?" Kyoka asked Katsuki.

"Yeah, Deku has always been a smartass whenever something interest comes to him and the mumbling, he does is how show instantly know other ways some things can be use for. Though it's fucking annoying when he does that." Katsuki sighed as he explains Izuku's mumbling habit.

"Hey, Izuku?" Ochaco tapped Izuku's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was bothering you with my mumbling." Izuku embarrassed.

"No, it was actually pretty cool that way you described my Quirk to be use for other things." Mei complimented as her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Hey Mei, you here today?" A girl asked walking in.

"Oh, hello Itsuka, what can I do for you today?" Mei greeted.

The girl named Itsuka has teal eyes and long, ginger hair, that is always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes. Some of her hair sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. Her Amazon armor is turquoise on the top part and dark-blue skirt. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"One of the joints in the expand shield broke as it'll open halfway." Itsuka explained as she demonstrates the broken shield.

"Oh no, one of my babies is hurt!" Mei gasped.

"Babies?" Izuku and Katsuki confused.

"That's what she called every gadget she makes, almost like she gave birth to them which really creepy." Ochaco explained.

"Oh dear, two of the gears have cracks. That's not good, I'll go in the back to check." Mei said and left to get the replacement gears.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two boys were here." Itsuka noticed them.

"Seriously! We're standing right here!" Katsuki yelled.

"If I remember your names right, you're Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya, right?" Itsuka asked, wanting to make sure she got them right.

"Yep, that's us. Nice to meet you." Izuku nodded.

"Cool, I'm Itsuka Kendo." Itsuka introduced herself.

"We're showing these boys around, so they know where to go whenever they're not training with the Queen and all." Ochaco explained.

"I see, have you taken them to the jungle yet?" Itsuka asked.

"No, I think we thought of that yet." Toru answered.

"Then how about we take them there, I'm sure it'll be okay." Itsuka suggested.

"Well, we've only seen little of the jungle before arriving at Goddess Nana's temple." Izuku mentioned.

"Sure, whatever." Katsuki shrugged.

"Great! Hey Mei, we're going to the jungle. I'll come back for the shield later." Itsuka said to Mei who came back from the backroom.

"Okay, you guys have a great time. And try not to get eaten." Mei waved goodbye to them.

"What did she mean by that?" Izuku asked scared a little.

"Don't worry about it, you know how jungle have wild animals here, but we can take care of ourselves no problem." Ochaco assured.

 **(The Jungle)**

"Wow, this part seems more beautiful than what mom and I saw." Izuku admired the peaceful scenery of the jungle as he and Katsuki follow the girls.

"Yeah, sometimes we like to through here to relax and have a little fun from all the training." Mina explained.

"Including swinging on vines?" Katsuki asked as he looks up staring at the vines hanging around.

"Vine swinging it's lots of fun like our own transportation!" Toru giggled.

"Well, in that case." Katsuki smirked.

Before anyone could ask, Katsuki use his **Explosion** to blast himself high on one of the tree branches and grab himself a vine.

"Hey! Warn us about you do that!" Kyoka yelled, but Katsuki ignore her.

Katsuki clear his throat a bit and started swinging on the vine while doing the famous Tarzan yelling as he grabs another vine to swing on getting further away from the others.

"Wow, he's a naturally." Reiko commented.

"Yeah, Kacchan has always like to do things-Whoa, your hands are big!" Izuku gasped upon seeing Itsuka's hands being bigger than before.

"They are, this my Quirk: **Big Fist**. As the name implies, I can make my hands bigger for stronger attacks and I can move them like they were still small." Itsuka explained about her Quirk.

"Hey guys, we better go after Katsuki before we lose him." Ochaco pointed out.

"Good idea, let's go." Izuku said before he and the girls run after Katsuki.

They after chasing Katsuki making sure they don't lose sight of him as he continues swinging from vine to vine, Izuku thought of an idea to get to Katsuki and Itsuka would be a big help, but before he can rely his plan to her, he suddenly fell into water of a swallow pool and Katsuki came down using his explosions to slow him down for landing.

"Hey Deku, if you wanted to go swimming, you could've just said so." Katsuki said and Izuku pulls himself out.

"Deku?" Itsuka confused until Ochaco explain to her that it's a nickname for Izuku.

"Cool, you found the old jungle pool!" Mina said.

"Jungle pool?" Izuku asked as he got himself out.

"This is where we and the other Amazons come to relax and feel the natural water soak all the stress away. We also come here to take a bath whenever the showers aren't working right." Tsuyu explained.

"Do you guys also take shit behind the trees too?" Katsuki asked out of the blue.

"Don't ask such questions like that, you idiot!" Kyoka snapped and launch her earlobes at Katsuki. He dodges them as they stab a tree and explodes into craters.

"Wow, her earlobes damage that tree!" Izuku shocked.

"Yep, that's Kyoka's **Earphone Jack** Quirk: she plugs them in objects or a person to channel the sound of her heartbeat into it in the form of a violent vibration attack. She can stretch her earlobes several meters. This Quirk also allows her to hear minuscule sounds and vibrations from her surroundings." Momo explained.

"Wow, so many amazing powers each special to each person!" Izuku admired with sparkling stars in his eyes.

"He's easy to impress." Itsuka whispered to Ochaco as she giggles while Kyoka still try to stab Katsuki with her earlobes and he just dodge them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ochaco and her friends have showed Izuku and Katsuki around like the town with the shopping stores and meeting Mei the inventing Amazon girl, they even got to explore the jungle as Katsuki got to play Tarzan for a little while. Though they're about to find out that something deep in the jungle there is danger that they're about to face soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
